happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin Legends (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The North Wind". Plot (In Skipper's world, the penguin heroes arrive at Alaska in Denali on a national park) *Mumble: Whoa, where are we? My feet feel warm. *Penny: Not bad after all. *Skipper: There we are. Alaska. *Esequiel: But this is Denali. Denali is known to have the largest mountain in the world than any national park on Earth. *Private: I didn't know that. *Hubie: Man, it's so hot in here. I feel like that summer is back. *Skipper: There's no summer going on. Where's the circus Kowalski? *Kowalski: Oh no, we lost it. I think we lost Alex and the others. *Skipper: Darn it. I think we went somewhere around the world. *Rico: Oh loco. *Rio: Not bad staying in here, huh? *Perxio: Perfect. *Feather: This mountain has snow. Come on everyone, we have to get on the snow. *Esequiel: Okie dokie, everyone to the mountain. *Cody: Let's go. (The group started to walk all the way to Denali. They pass through the river, into the forest and climb into the mountains.) *Bambadee: Man. This is like climbing a real mountain. *Esequiel: This is a real mountan my friend. You gotta climb all the way to the top of the world. *Hubie: Oh boy. (They reached to the top of the mountain) *Skipper: Wow. We're in the top of the world. *Bambadee: Just like being in the top of the universe. *Mumble: That was fun. *Phoenix: We should have fly all the way. *Feather: Oh yeah, i forgot that i am a flyer. *Esequiel: Then why didn't you fly all the way to the mountain? *Feather: Can't reach to the sky over a mountain. *Perxio: We get your point Feather. *Rio: I bet we can find the North Wind somewhere. What are they again Skipper? *Skipper: They are a elite undercover task force. This is the group we're looking for. *Bambadee: If not, try looking for the Elite Penguin Force. *Skipper: A elite penguin force? I didn't know that. *Bambadee: It's a group we have back at my homeland. *Mumble: Now the weather is feeling cold for our bodies. *Penny: Man, the sun is getting brighter like a wasp. *Esequiel: This remind me all the way back in my childhood when we were graduating from school and we went to the old Adelie-Land to celebrate far from the mountain. *Phoenix: I still say caution. *Esequiel: What's wrong with it? *Marlon: Yeah, that doesn't matter. *Rocky: What is with the white stuff on the ground? *Bambadee: That's snow. You're all penguins. We're all penguins. *Marlon: Didn't you forget that you're one of them?! *Rocky: Oh, i didn't know that. *Phoenix: Yeah, we're all penguins. *Penny: That's right. You know what to do. *Rocky: Flip, flap and fly? *Perxio: No. Only Feather can fly. *Rocky: How come he can fly? *Esequiel: I don't know. Maybe he's unique like Sven. *Mumble: Sven is great flying puffin of Adelie-Land. You thought there would be a haven for heroes. But together in harmony. *Rico: Fresh and sound. *Rocky: Wowzers! *Bambadee: Safe and sound, right Esequiel? *Esequiel: Right. Let's go guys, enough with the chit chat already. (At the Dark Dimension, the Feather God spyed on the penguins in Skipper's world) *Feather God: Those four flip flap penguins are with the blue penguin and feather penguin! I can't believe they have a big group together like a carnival. *Shard Penguin #1: Don't worry master, we will stop them. *Shard Penguin #2: We will kill them off. *Feather God: Good. The ten of you go and stop the penguins. They will be in my side before the end of the multiverse. *Shard Penguin #3: *open a portal Skipper's world* Ah ha. *Shard Penguin #4: Let's jump in. *Feather God: Go! Stop Bambadee and Mumble also. (The shard penguins jumped into Skipper's world. Back at the mountain of Denali.) *Kowalski: It seem that the weather is getting colder. *Bambadee: Oh no, i forgot my sweater. *Hubie: You're a penguin, you don't need a sweater. *Bambadee: Back home, we were forced to wear sweaters. That what Gary said to us when the island was first bulit. *Mumble: Lucky me. I don't have to wear one like Lovelace. *Phoenix: Yeah, me too. (The portal is about to open) *Bambadee: Oh no. *Mumble: What is it? *Bambadee: Feather God is coming, brace yourselfs. *Skipper: Oh no, he's back. *Private: This is bad. *Kowalski: I can't believe he found us all. *Rico: We're all gonna die. *Bambadee: Get ready to fight. *Phoenix: Right on. Penguins let’s do this and let’s win it! (The shard penguins arrive) *Bambadee: Ah ha, i knew they would return. *Skipper: I faced these before. *Zidgel: Ready or not, it's time for a killing mission. *Penny: Time to knock one of the bad boys down. *Marlon: Let's do it baby. *Bluey: *run after the shards* HYAAAAAAA! *Esequiel: Let's fight. *Jason C.: Yeah! *Esequiel: Kids, you stay here. They may be too dangerous for you to fight. *Michelle C.: Aw man. *Jason C.: I want to fight. *Esequiel: I don't want to get killed by those shards. They're dangerous. They kill you quick and turn you into a shard. *Zidgel: It's better best to watch us fight. *Fidgel: Don't worry, we'll be back for you. *Midgel: Listen to what the captain say. *Jason C.: Okay. *Esequiel: Come on space birds, let's destroy the shards now. *Zidgel: Here we go again. *Penny: Oh yeah, time for the shards to crack. *Phoenix: Ok penguin heroes, let’s battle! (The penguins started to fight the shards) *Bambadee: *fight the chinstrap shard* Easy piecy. *Mumble: *knock the emperor shard down* Oh yeah. *Penny: *knock the adelie shard with her pot* Ah ha. *Phoenix: *knocks down another emperor shard down* Oh yeah. *Skipper: *fight againist one of the shards* You're all going down. *Phoenix: *knocks down another penguin shard* Right on. (At the Dark Dimension) *Feather God: No! You chubby ones, destroy the heroes. *Shard Penguin #1: Yes master. *Shard Penguin #2: We're going anyways. *Feather God: *open the portal to Skipper's world* And do not fail me again. Understand? *Shard Penguin #3: We know what to do. *Feather God: Stop Skipper, Bambadee and Mumble right now. *Shard Penguin #4: Aye aye master. *Feather God: Enter the portal now! (More shard penguins came to fight the penguins) *Esequiel: Oh no, not the big ones. *Bambadee: Now they look like the ones from Club Penguin Island. *Mumble: Let's get some smashing! *tap smash at the shards* *Penny: Way a go Mumble! *Mumble: Thank you my lady chef. *Penny: *knock the gentoo shard down* Oh yeah. *Phoenix: Right on. *Bambadee: Let's kill more shards. *Phoenix: Agreed. *Bambadee: *knock the shard penguin down* *Hubie: *kick the shard penguin to the floor* Ah ha. *Penny: *fight one of the shards* You're going straight down to your mommy! *Skipper: *slap the shards down* Look like one of the big guys need a lesson. *Bambadee: *fight one of the shards* These guys are tuff, need help? *Phoenix: *knocks down another shard* We’re doing the best we can. *Bambadee: *hold the emperor shard and crush it to pieces in his fins* Yeah! Smash it like a sandwich. *Skipper: Rico, use your flame attack. *Rico: *flame at the shard penguins* *Kowalski: Oh yeah, burn it like a dragon. *Phoenix: Nice move. Check this out. *powers up his fire form and takes down more shards* *Rico: What the ice? *Kowalski: That's more like it. *Private: Woo hoo! *Mumble: Oh yeah, you go brother. *Phoenix: I'm the one. *Perxio: He's right, just like the song we sang today! *Rio: Okie dokie. *Hubie: *smash the emperor shard* *Zidgel: *shoot on the adelie shard* Boom chaka lacka. *Kevin: *knock the shard penguin down* Uh? *Skipper: You did it. Now knock the rest of the shards now. *Kevin: Uh huh. *Phoenix: Right on. Now let’s finish this! *Skipper: Fire in the shard. *Rico: *fire againist the shards* *Penny: Wow. *Bambadee: Ah man, i forget to bring my fluffy fish for the fight. *Esequiel: Your fish is fluffy? *laughs* I never knew a furry fish at first. *Bambadee: It's the name of the yellow fish you fishbag. *Esequiel: Whoa, i didn't know that. *Phoenix: Hey. Be nice to my friend. *Bambadee: I wasn't harassing him. I was telling what the fish species is. *Esequiel: Incoming shard. Look out! *Bambadee: Uh oh. *Phoenix: *fireball at the shard and destroy it* *Bambadee: Poof. *Esequiel: Way a go. *Phoenix: Oh yes. *Mumble: Let's kick some shard. *Phoenix: Right on, brother. *Bambadee: *use the fire attack on the shards* *Mumble: Whoa. *Bambadee: This is what ninjas alway do. Use Card-Jitsu to fight! *Phoenix: Right on. My turn! *use his fire power on the shard penguins* *Bambadee: Ka yao! *Esequiel: Alright, we did it. *Phoenix: Right on. (Back at the Dark Dimension) *Feather God: No! NO! Shards, go kill the penguins. *Shard Penguin #5: Yes sir. *Shard Penguin #6: I'll bring more. *Shard Penguin #7: I think a crew of birds need a little help. *Feather God: Go kill them all. *Shard Penguin #8: Let's go. (More shards came to the mountain from the portal to fight Bambadee's group) *Mumble: Oh no, not more of them. *Bambadee: Keep your feather on, this will be a bit cracky like a chewing bar. *Perxio: Let's go machos! *Skipper: Here we go for Circus Zaragoza! *Phoenix: Right on. Let’s do this and win it! *Fidgel: Here we go again! *Esequiel: *fight and kick the shards* Oh yeah. *Rico: *spin and cut the shards in half* *Jason C.: Whoa. *Michelle C.: Awesome. *Esequiel: *kick the shards' beaks* Die you son of a mittens. *Bambadee: *use his fire attack on the shards* *Mumble: These shards are cracking and breaking like diamonds. *Phoenix: Easy piece of cake. *Skipper: Cake? I like cake. *Marlon: There's no time to eat. We have a job to do. *Cody: Fight those shards off. *Chilly Willy: *smash the shards* Smush it like a burger. *Bambadee: *punch the shard down* Have a nice day. *Phoenix: *takes down another penguin shard* Oh yeah! Got that right. *Bambadee: *smash the adelie shard* Take that shard! *Rico: *fire breath on the shards* *Skipper: Way a go Rico. You're burning out all the shards in one battle. *Phoenix: *uses his fire power on more shards* They don’t call me Phoenix for nothing. I even have the power of the legendary Phoenix bird. *spin on the shards* *Mumble: Whoa. *Esequiel: *destroy the adelie shard with his punch* Take this! *Bambadee: *punch both the shard penguins' heads* Boom! *Penny: *hit the adelie shard with her pot* Ah ha, that's what i like. *Bambadee: *break the shard penguin in the punch of the belly* Oh yeah. *Mumble: *throw the snowball at the shard penguins* They can't see. This is your chance Skipper. *Skipper: Okay, i got this. *knock out one of the shard penguins* *Hubie: Fantastic. *Bambadee: *slam the adelie shards* Woo hoo! *Penny: Way a go again! (Back at the Dark Dimension) *Feather God: Darn it! Why do these penguins keep destroying my shards? Penguins, kill them all! *Shard Penguin #9: Yes master. *Shard Penguin #10: Let's do this for real. *Feather God: Enter the damn portal now. *Shard Penguin #9: Let's go. *enter the portal with his shards* (More shards came to fight the penguins) *Esequiel: There's more. Brace yourselfs. *Bambadee: This is for you Dot. *spin punch on the shards* *Mumble: Whoa, look at that. *Skipper: Feel like kung fu fighting. *Phoenix: I’m so ready! *Bambadee: They look stronger than the last ones we kill. *Private: This is like fighting a RPG enemy in level 30! *Kowalski: Let's destroy the shards now. *Penny: *knock the emperor shard down* Take that. *Mumble: *jump and smash the ice from the shards* *Esequiel: *punch the shard penguins' beaks* We're doing great. *Hubie: Take cover. This may get a little tricky. *punch the shard penguin's belly* *Phoenix: Check this out. *uses his fire power on the shard penguins* *Mumble: Whoa. *Rico: Again? *Bambadee: They're too powerful! We're all gonna lose now. *Penny: There's like many of them like a colony. I hope someone is here to save us all. *Bambadee: These little penguin shards are trying to bite my feet! *Kevin: *slam on the little penguin shards* *Bambadee: Whoa, that's a good one Kevin. *Kevin: Okie dokie. *Marlon: I wish we have our bikes back. These penguins aren't powerful enough to defeat. *Rocky: They also have creepy eyes! *Bluey: Uh oh. *Phoenix: Do NOT let them touch you. We must keep fighting! (A jet ship was flying into the sky with four animals inside. A wolf searched for the penguins fighting the shards.) *Classified: Guys, look. We found the penguins. *Eva: There's so many of them. *Corporal: PENGUINS! Move the ship now. *Classified: I have to kill the evil ones. *Short Fuse: Whoa, what are you doing? (Classified move the jet and shoot all the shard penguins from the battle) *Bambadee: What is that? *Skipper: Hey look! Look who's here? *Kowalski: It's the North Wind! *Esequiel: I knew they would be coming. *Hubie: Glad the battle is over. *Phoenix: Some allies came to help. (The jet land on the snow as the North Wind came down to meet Skipper and the gang) *Skipper: Classified. *Classified: Skipper, we meet once again. *Skipper: I got a bigger group like last time. *Corporal: *run to the penguins* PENGUINS! *hug the penguins* *Bambadee: Whoa, i didn't know there's a polar bear-loving penguin on the spot. *Mumble: Who is that? *Esequiel: Easy there. You're squeezing out bellies. *Corporal: *stop hugging the penguins* I love you all. *Penny: You're such a nice bear. *Kowalski: Eva! *Eva: Kowalski. *Kowalski: Baby, it been ages since we first met. *Eva: I haven't seen you for a long time. How the group going? *Kowalski: Pretty good. We have been performing in a circus for years now. *Bambadee: A wolf, a seal, a owl and a polar bear? This is so awesome. *Classified: You, chubby one, we're the ones to save you, right? *Bambadee: Yes. Who are you? *Classified: I'm Classified. *Bambadee: Classified? Is that your name? What about your real name? *Classified: I'm not telling you. It's top secret. *Bambadee: What about the rest of your group? *Classified: They're names are Eva, Short Fuse and Corporal. *Bambadee: He's the polar bear who love penguins and he hug us all, right? *Classified: Yes, you are correct. *Phoenix: So now that you’re here, what should we do? *Classified: We're all going to the headquarters. There's something i need to talk about. *Esequiel: Like what? Fighting the Feather God? *Classified: No. I wanted to talk about you guys from other worlds. *Phoenix: Ok. Let’s go and get to know each other better. *Mumble: It's about time. *Phoenix: We are ready when you guys are. *Classified: Everyone get on. We're going somewhere. *Chilly Willy: Oh boy. Field trip! *Classified: This isn't a field trip. It's a meeting for everyone at the headquarters. *Chilly Willy: Aw man. *Penny: It's okay Chilly Willy. We'll go somewhere around the world. *Esequiel: We'll make it to the Internet World today by the time we meet Vats. *Hubie: This is going to rock the house. *Jason C.: Oh yeah. *Michelle C.: We're riding another ship? *Zidgel: Yes. It fits a lot of people like our spaceship. *Skipper: Whoa, this jet is bigger than the last one. *Kowalski: It's like 3 feet long. *Skipper: More like 2 feet long for everyone to fit. *Kowalski: Seem like it. *Esequiel: Hey smart boy, get Rico to give us lunch. I'm joking on you. *Rico: LUNCH TIME! *Mumble: Oh boy, i'm hungry. *Private: Can we go to McDonald's now? *Skipper: Nope. We ain't eating any burgers from the ground. *Private: Subway? *Classified: I have a lot of fish for everyone to eat for the trip. *Private: What about Cheezy Dibbles? *Kowalski: Rico have them all in his belly. Let's eat now. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Penny: Are they cooked enough? *Eva: Yes. They are all cooked on our way here. *Penny: Goodness graceness. *Hubie: Goodness glaciers! They taste good. *Phoenix: Right on. *Mumble: Not bad. *Pheoenix: Now that we ate some food, when will we be arriving at our destination? *Classified: We're about to leave now. Stand together. (The penguin heroes stand together) *Perxio: Are we ready to go? *Classified: Yes. Now to the headquarters. *start the jet and fly to the headquarters* *Skipper: Woo hoo. We're safe after all. *Esequiel: You saved us all. What brings you here? *Classified: I wanted to come and save you and welcome to the North Wind. *Esequiel: The North Wind? What is that? *Classified: The North Wind is a elite undercover interspecies task force. Dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves. *Esequiel: What's wrong with animals helping themselves? *Classified: We saw you fighting those diamond monsters back at the mountain of Denali. You know you didn't help yourself fighting those diamond monsters along with your friends. *Mumble: But those monsters we faced are the shards. *Classified: The shards? *Esequiel: Yes. I faced those shards back at the Internet World once with Montay, Shippo and Josesito. Man, they looked scary like a pumpkin. *Bambadee: I need to warn you about this. The Feather God is planning to destroy all the worlds together so we need you to help and stop the evil Feather God from destroying our worlds. *Classified: A Feather God? Who brought a Feather God just in case to destroy all of the worlds apart? *Skipper: I bet it was Dave who caused all of this. *Kowalski: Why would Dave bring a Feather God to destroy all of our worlds? *Feather: I didn't do all of this. *Penny: I know it wasn't you Feather. It's the other Feather who caused all of this mess. *Esequiel: We have to stop all the shards from taking over dimensions alike. Glad you could come and save us all to a EPF-like place. *Bambadee: Hey, i know the EPF. *Classified: You guys are now under the protection of the North Wind. *show his North Wind card to the heroes* *Esequiel: Oh thank you. Glad you could join us. *Classified: You're welcome. *Corporal: More penguins, more hugs! *Hubie: No time for hugs! *Classified: Corporal get back to work. We have a multiverse deal to work on. *Corporal: Oh, sorry. *get back to work on the device* *Mumble: How long is the headquarters? *Classified: It's not that far close to Antarctica where you guys are raised. *Bambadee: We're from other worlds as well. I was raised in Antarctica too as well before i first sailed to Club Penguin Island with my family. *Classified: Oh, you're from another world. *Bambadee: Yeah. *Phoenix: We will receive our hugs at a later time. *Bambadee: Good for you. *Classified: Oh, look like we're almost there in just a second. *Penny: That was fast. *Esequiel: Is that a iceberg? *Classified: Yes. This is where our headquarters are. *Phoenix: We can finally discuss our situation that we're having about the Feather God here. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers